sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Darksiders Genesis
| released = 2019 | genre = Hack and slash, role-playing | modes = Single-player, Multiplayer | director = | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = }} Darksiders Genesis is an upcoming top-down hack and slash action role-playing video game developed by American studio Airship Syndicate and published by THQ Nordic for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Google Stadia. It is considered a spin-off prequel game in the Darksiders series and introduces the fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse, Strife, as the protagonist. Strife will also team up with his brother, War. Plot From the dawn of creation, The Council has maintained the Balance across existence. Carrying out their orders are The Horsemen, Nephilim (powerful beings spawned from the unnatural union of angels and demons) who have pledged themselves to the Council and been granted immense power. However, this power came at a tragic cost: the Horsemen were ordered to use their newfound strength to wipe out the rest of their kind. What followed was a bloody battle on Eden where the Horsemen, obeying the will of the Council, annihilated the Nephilim. Still reeling from the events on Eden, War and Strife have been given a new assignment—Lucifer, the enigmatic and deceptive demon king, has been plotting to upset the Balance by granting power to master demons throughout Hell. War and Strife must hunt down these masters, gather information, and ultimately fight their way through a tangled, demonic conspiracy that threatens to forever upset the Balance and unravel all of creation. Gameplay Throughout the game the player can switch between Strife and War at any time. Strife uses his pistols while War uses his sword, Chaos Eater. Alternatively, two players can play the game in a co-op mode with each player taking the role of one of the characters. Once the player has killed enough enemies, they are allowed to use burst abilities which allows them to take down enemies quicker. The game currency is souls which can be earned by killing enemies that will spawn before the player. Platforming elements similar to previous games make a return and certain gameplay mechanics such as bombs are present too. Development The game was officially announced by publisher THQ Nordic on June 6, 2019 in the run-up to E3 2019. Unlike Darksiders III, Genesis is developed by Airship Syndicate, who previously developed Battle Chasers: Nightwar. This studio consists of developers of the defunct Vigil Games, who developed the first two Darksiders titles. Genesis is also a spin off title, whereas unlike its main series games, it takes on a top down perspective and is more of a looter game, similar to other games like Diablo. References External links * Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2019 Category:Action-adventure games Category:Dark fantasy video games Category:Darksiders (series) Category:Hack and slash games Category:Video games about demons Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:Single-player video games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:THQ Nordic games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games based on mythology Category:Video games about angels Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Stadia games